Silent Hill - By The Moonlight
by MessinDibsSunderius
Summary: Summer Sunderland is continuing to have thoughts stirring around her mind of a place that seems very close to her, A place called Silent Hill. Leigh Broughton lives in Silent Hill and is continously having re-occuring thoughts of a girl with orange hair, who lives in an apartment with an older man.
1. Chapter 1 - Re-ocurring Thoughts

There was once a man, a man attempting to retrieve his love. He'd gotten a letter from her, but the strange thing was, she was already dead. And dead people don't write letters. So neither could he, since he was exactly that, dead. Frank Sunderland, his father, had come to the place where his son and daughter-in-law had disappeared. And out of the loneliness in his heart, he adopted a baby girl. And if we'd learned anything from Harry, it's a bad idea to adopt girls from Silent Hill. unfortunately, Frank didn't know Harry. He took his new child to his home, the home he owned in South Ashfield's Apartment, room 105. There he was the Super. Before there had been some really creepy stuff going on, especially in room 302. But that was over now, and everything was finally peaceful. Almost, peaceful.

What wasn't peaceful? The young girl, Summer Sunderland's, mind. It continued to race with thoughts of a place that seemed so close to her in her heart, yet so far in reality. She could feel it though. Feel it in her bones that she was close to that place. Restless nights and Restless thinking... Dreams of fog and ash. More than once, she'd been getting reminders to go to that place. She'd found an amusement park pamphlet in her dresser even. When she asked her father, he simply shook his head and told her he had no idea what that was doing in there. But then he'd warn her not to go there. She never knew why, but she also never asked.

She was sixteen now, and if her dad wouldn't drive her, she was going to go. She felt like if she didn't go to that place, she'd go crazy. It was bugging her so badly, it was itching in her brain. It was about time she scratched it. She took her map of the place that was in the pamphlet, and her change of clothes, enough for about a month. She took all the money she'd saved, and snuck out in the middle of the night. She looked at the apartment she'd called home for so long. Yeah, she'd probably better write a note. She pulled her dad's notepad over and being writing a hurried letter.

"_Dad, _

_ I am leaving. I will return someday soon, somehow. __I know you didn't want me to, but I find there seems to be no other way. you know how badly this bothers me. I can't stand it anymore, so I'm leaving. I love you, always. I'm sorry, I just have to. There's no escaping it, that place called Silent Hill_."


	2. Chapter 2 - Green Jacket

Summer pushed her suitcase in-between her and the seat on her motorcycle. She didn't look it, but she had revved the engine up a flew out, knowing just the sound of her engine would probably wake Evan up. She held her hat to her head, and started riding away. he orange hair blowing in the wind, she looked pretty sweet. After she got a distance away, she pulled over to look at her map. Huh. She was heading in the right direction, it seemed. It would only be a few hours from here. She drove, and as she did, the sun rose. But by the time she'd reached the sign, "Welcome to Silent Hill" the sun was setting. She sped up, excited to get there. But once she drove in, she didn't expect there would be a strange figure in the road. It was crawling around, and It was mangled. It smelled bad too. It was like someone had given a person an extra... well, everything. Four arms, Four legs, two heads. But only one torso. Disgusted, she screamed and swerved, and it seemed to be chasing her. But that was the only thing she could remember.

She woke up on a beach, next to a lighthouse. she looked around, rubbing her head. Her hat was laying next to her. She frowned and slid it on. he hair had sand in it, so she quickly shook it out. He clothes weren't stained up, which was good. She frowned and rubbed her eyes. What was that.. that thing? It had to have been a dream, right? She looked, her motorcycle was halfway submerged in the sand. She screamed, she loved that motorcycle. She pulled and pushed, but it wasn't coming out. defeated, She sat and sulked for a moment. What else was on this beach? She looked over to find a dark green jacket. Now that she thought about it, this place was cold! But the pamphlet didn't say anything about it being cold, or foggy. "It must be morning." Summer muttered. "Since the sun was setting when I got here." she said, looking at her hands. Then she jumped. "Oh no." The pamphlet! Her map! She looked around, it was completely submerged, along with all the other content of her suitcase. Man, this was just turning out to be a terrible idea, a big mistake. She looked farther into the water. Her, that was weird... A blue car was underwater. In fact, it looked like a hand was... She quickly looked away. No... man, this place was weird, she kept seeing weird things. Maybe the monster wasn't a dream, maybe she really did see it. She shook away the thought. No, impossible. Monsters aren't real. she shivered and looked at the green jacket. she frowned and looked at it, then put it on. Hey, It wasn't that bad actually. She checked the pockets. Yes! A map! but only of the bottom half of the town, and the amusement side. She frowned, sliding it back in the pocket. If that was the right map, then she was at the top. She vaguely remembered an elementary school close to here. she pulled out a small piece of paper. Wait, this wasn't a piece of paper... It was a photo. Of a woman... maybe twenty, thirty? Summer had seen this woman before, in Frank's apartment. Not her, actually, just pictures. Of her and his son, James.

A sudden static began to occur. From the radio, in the breast pocket of this person's jacket. First quiet, but then loud. She heard weird moaning sounds behind her, so when she turned her head, she screamed. That monster! She ran as fast as she could. She never knew she could run so fast. Screaming, she managed to get up on the road, crawling through weeds and a fence that was not constructed well at all. She sighed, she should be safe from here. She screamed whenever she heard the poorly constructed fence being broken down. She reached into the jacket's lowest pocket on her left and grabbed a handgun. Screaming, she shot the monster until it stopped moving, a total of six times. No way she was dreaming. She moved closer to it. She was about two steps away whenever it started to squirmed. she screamed and stomped its face in. It finally stopped. She was crying, but she didn't even realize it until now. Wiping her face, she walked away from the terrifying creature. Today was not going very swimmingly. She rushed over, up "Sandford Street." She held herself, eventually calming down. She looked at the amusement park as she passed it, she remembered seeing it as she pulled in, it and a pile of ash and smoke with remnants of many different things. She couldn't imagine what the building had once been. That rabbit, it looked like it could see her. See into her soul. She hurried away from it, not wanting to take her chances. Frowning, she hurried along until she found a road. "Bachman Road." she whispered to herself. She remembered it, and up it and then directly to her left and straight there was an elementary school. There would have to be somebody there, it was Tuesday. Wait... No. Wednesday now. She looked at her watch. "Oh..." It was broken. She tapped at the screen, but something told her it was no use. sighing, she walked up Bachman Road. She hoped for better luck at the school. She heard the static again. She looked around, sighing. There it was - coming out from under a car. She got rid of it faster than the other one, just running over and jumping on its heads, but she was also knocked down by one of its four arms. After it stopped moving, she smiled, standing up and rubbing herself off. Two down... Was there more? she just kept going up Bachman Road. That was the only thing she was sure of at this point.

Leigh just continued to bat away at the baseball. She'd hit it, then she'd go find it, hit it, go find it... She'd been doing it all morning. She looked up at the clock tower. It was Nine O'Clock like... an hour ago. Of course she wasn't sure, but she knew it wasn't Nine. She frowned. The clock must've just stopped working. She scared everyone away again today, too. Why did everyone hate her? What did she do? The face of a girl with Orange hair suddenly reminded her. Her head started to hurt so bad all of a sudden. Why? She rubbed it, pulling up her cat-eared hood. Sighing, she continued to bat away.


	3. Chapter 3 - Harry's Warning

Leigh looked back up at the clock tower, then jumped. There was a mangled person standing there! All she saw was purple hair. She gasped and took a few steps back, but then it was gone. Her headache left after the strange person departed, too. An eerie fog fell over the school's courtyard. Leigh shivered, not because it was cold, which it was, but because it was all so creepy suddenly. Frowning, she walked quickly into the school. She was going to ask reception if there was a person with purple hair here, just to make sure that there wasn't someone trespassing... Wait, really? Trespassing? A girl... Or really, a person, she couldn't tell, but still... Purple hair. Of course she was just seeing things. but it was so much warmer inside. She looked at the desk, and then frowned. nobody was working! she walked in, so that she was looking out to the hallway from reception. She sat down and frowned. Now this was getting really strange. Where had all the people gone? She was used to scaring away kids, but not the adults, too. They usually just looked down at her in disgust. She put her head down, and surprisingly fell asleep.

Summer continued to walk, her body temperature increasing. She wasn't shivering after a while, which was definitely a good thing. she got all the way up Bachman road, Then started going to down Bradbury Street. right when she turned she saw that same monster again. The more she looked at it, the less it scared her. Until it started running, then she always panicked. So in this panic she was having, she reached for her gun. She fired two shots and then it began to click. Gasping, she started to shake. The monster was slowed down, but not stopped. She looked around, finding a steel pipe. Running at the monster, She hit it with the steel pipe. It fell for a second, but got back up and hit her. She hit it one, twice, and the thrid times a charm. It fell down once more, and she stomped on it. It was dead, like the rest. holding her side, she shuffled down the street, until there was a strange but large gap. She could see the other road, but there was no way of getting across. there wasn't even room on the side. frowning, she turned. She almost turned around completely, but stopped once she saw Levin Street. Maybe if she... She looked at all the houses. Yeah, maybe if she went through the houses! The people would probably understand, but then she frowned. thinking about the people. Where were they? it was a cold day, probably all inside. But it was unseasonably cold. It was the Summer time, so why was it this chilly at... Oh yeah, her clock was broken. During the day? She shrugged her thoughts away, then started walking down the street on Levin. She went to the first house. Locked. When she knocked, there was no answer. She kept going down, until she saw a door was open. She was confused... So all the other doors are locked and this one's wide open? people in this town. Or no people, she was sure. Actually, maybe they all left. After she thought about it, it made sense. If there were weird monsters running around South Ashfield, she would've left, definitely.

She walked up the steps and knocked ont he door, yelling into the house. "Hello?" She yelled. It simply echoed off the walls. The door said "Gordon" on it. So this was the Gordon residence? maybe they just... ran away. She didn't blame them. She would've left but... her motorcycle was stuck, and she couldn't find anyone to help her. She didn't need help, but... okay, maybe she needed a little help. SHe could just walk out though, hitchhike. She giggled at the thought, then stopped. "No time to be joking around," she thought to herself. "This is serious." Frowning, she walked in. "Is anybody home?" She looked around. The doors wouldn't open. Not that they were locked, it seemed. Broken, more like. She looked at the table. There was a little bottle on it, with red liquid inside. She picked it up, and shook it. Hm, She'd never seen a drink like this. Was it poison? It said "Health" on it. She was actually really thirsty all of a sudden. Most poison was curable, right, anyways? She took a drink, and found she felt way better. Not only quenching her thirst, her side stopped hurting. She felt a burst of energy. Well, that was nice! She wondered if there were more around the town. Walking over to the door that looked to be the back door, She noticed a small note-pad. Was this a going away letter? Once she read it, she made a face. Not really disgusted or upset, just confused. THere was no way there was a split-headed lizard in the school. Now that was ridiculous. Okay, maybe there were weird pale monsters running around outside, too but... She sighed and looked at the name. Harry M... Was there a guy named Harry who lived here? She doubted it. His last name was Gordon. She ignored the suggestion not to go the the elementary. Midwich, as it was called. There wouldn't probably be somebody there. Not only that, something was just telling her to go there. Something in her brain. She opened the back door and headed out, through the back yard. She saw another one of those drinks. Since she wasn't hurt, she decided to save it for later. Walking out into the Alley, smiling when she saw Bradbury street again. Her plan had worked! She felt better, and she was back on the right path. Even if she hadn't found people yet.


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting Leigh

Summer continued on that path for a while. She started noting weird noises after a bit. Weird bangs, metal scraping, sometimes they were really loud and close, others she was just hearing an echo from a faraway place. She decided then the town couldn't be completely deserted, who would be making those noises? She could see the school from here, and busses parked here as well. She smiled as she approached the doors, and walked up the steps. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She looked into the tall window, having to stand on her tippy toes. Nobody! she went tor each for the handle, but the door opened by itself before she got the chance to grab it. She pushed it even further and stepped in, looking around. This place was deserted too? well, this was only the lobby, but she didn't even see anyone outside of here. She moved in. "Hello?" She whispered quietly. Looking to her right, she only saw darkness. But to her left, there was a dim light. She rushed to it. A blonde girl was sleeping at , Summer pushed her shoulder. "Hey!" She had never been so happy to see another soul. Leigh just mumbled and shifted. "Hey, Leigh!" She yelled. then frowned. Wait, what? How did she know that name? Where had she heard it?

Leigh jumped up after she heard her name. "W-what!? I'm sorry! I-oh." She stared at Summer with a perplexed look for what seemed like forever. Then her eyes widened. "Hello." She said, standing up. She came around to stand in the hallway. "What brings you here?" She said, a small smile on her face. "I, I uh... I felt like I had to, for some reason. A-Anyways, uh, where are all the people?" Summer felt strange talking to this person, there was a weird aura, almost a tension but not quite. There was something about her... She looked down, trying to figure it out. "I'm not sure. probably in their houses. But there's usually someone in the school, like... a janitor." Leigh said, looking around. "Or somebody, here at reception."

"You mean, you don't work here?" Summer said. Well actually, that made more sense. Leigh did look young, about her age, actually. "Nevermind, uh, how old are you?" She asked Leigh. Leigh smiled up at her. "I'm..." She fiddled her hair. "I'm sixteen." Summer smiled. "So am I. Why were you sitting at reception?" Summer asked her, scratching her head under her hat. She re-adjusted it and look back at Leigh. "I was waiting for someone. Why are you asking so many question?" She asked, an almost sly smile. Summer frowned. "I-I don't know, Have I... Have I met you somewhere before?" Leigh just shook her head. "Don't think so." Summer looked down. "Ah. Well, I was trying to find someone, you see, my Motorcycle..." Leigh looked at her intently. "My motorcycle got buried in the sand, so I can't leave." Summer said. Frowning up at Leigh. "Can you-""Good." Leigh said, then shook her head. "I mean, good you have that." She pointed to the pocket light in Summer's breast pocket. "O-oh. Yeah. Well, anyways, can you help me?" She asked, looking around awkwardly. "Yeah. Sure." Leigh said, shrugging. "Why don't you turn it on?" She asked, "We'd probably both be able to see better with it. It's pretty dark." And just then, she wondered what time it was. How long had she slept? "Hey, Do you know the time?" Leigh asked. Summer just shook her head. "My watch says Nine O'Clock, But... It's said that since Nine." She said, tapping it. "Sorry." Leigh just stared at her. "That's... Weird." She said, then patted her back. "Let's go try to find your motorcycle. But I left my uh, house key upstairs., do you mind if we go get it?" She asked. "I don't mind." Summer said, clicking the "On" Button for her light. "Much better." Leigh said smiling. "Oh, uh, Leigh, what happened in front of the school? Why is there a big trench?" She asked after they'd started walking. "Trench? I don't know what you're talking a-What is that!?" She screamed and stepped back. Static started blaring. "I-i don't know, I- I uhm, There's other things like it, so uh..." Summer frowned though. This one was different. It was brownish, and it had two legs. It didn't look like it had arms. Wait... wait it did, they were in its chest... sort of. They were in slits in its chest. Whenever she got close to beat it down with her pipe, hands practically exploded out of its face, destroying the jaw. Summer screamed. Leigh fled, into the other hallway. "I'm gonna go get my bat!" She yelled. Summer managed to get it on the ground, after beating it a number of six times. She stepped on it, and took a deep breath. "Oh my god..." She wiped her forehead. She was sweating. Leigh returned, panting. "Is it gone?" She asked, then saw it was laying on the ground. "That's why you had that pipe." She said, catching her breath. "At least we know that they can die." Leigh smiled at Summer. Summer shook her head. "There's more, I just know it. I kept seeing the same monster outside." Summer said, frowning. She rubbed her throat. It was sore, she'd never screamed so much in her life. She never really did scream,b ut she also never really did see monsters. "That static is gone, too." She said, looking at the little radio. "Yeah, it does that when there are monsters around." She said, tapping on it. "I think it might come in handy." She said, a smile on her face. Leigh nodded. "Why is it so dark?" She asked, noticing there wasn't a single light on. Leigh shook her head. "I'm not sure." She said, putting her hands up and shrugging. "This whole place is... really weird." She said, frowning. "It's never been like this before." Summer looked around as they managed to get to the other side of the hall way. "Where is your key at, anyways?" She said, as they opened the door. This hallway was silent, which was a good thing. No static. They both smiled at each other, obviously in unison thought.

They started going upstairs, and the closer to the top they got, the louder the static became. Summer sighed, but Leigh was shaking. "I've never fought one of these things before." She whispered. Summer Shushed her, putting a finger up to her mouth. "It's fine, just don't say anything. It can probably hear you." She said, then rushed upstairs. Leigh followed behind, startled when she saw it. It was closer than they'd both thought. At first, Summer was the only one fighting it, but Leigh jumped in after a bit, she'd sort of gotten used to the monster. Of course, she hadn't really, but it just didn't seem so bad. Also, she wanted to help Summer out. She was the one to stomp on it after it had fallen. Summer smiled at her. "Alright, so, where's your locker room at?" She said, Leigh frowned. "The other side of the school. Sorry, we probably should have gone up the other stairs." She said. Summer was sort of agitated, but she shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Let's go ahead and go get that key." Summer said, and they rushed towards it. It was pretty silent the way there, just the white noise. it was getting louder and louder every step they took closer to the locker rooms. After they got in the locker rooms though, all was silent. "What is that noise?" Summer asked, agitation dissolving. Leigh frowned. "I don't even know." She answered, grabbing Summer's arm. "My locker is over here." She said, and drug her over to the locker. "O-oh, okay." She said, smiling. Closer to getting home. she sighed, smiling. Leigh failed her locker combination the first time, but managed to unlock it the second time. She reached for her key, and right when she touched her key, the bottom of the locker seemed to fall out. Leigh shrieked, and Summer jumped. "What just..." Leigh accidentally knocked her key off the peg and into the dark abyss. "No!" Leigh screamed, trying to catch it before it fell. Summer fell down, not upon her own will, though. "L-Leigh! Get down!" Leigh looked at her. "Wait, how do you know my name? A-and-" She jumped down. "W-what's going on?" Summer said, the walls seemed to be peeling. she scooted across the floor, over to a corner, holding Leigh's hand and dragging her along with her. "I don't know, i thought you told me?" She whispered, looking around, terrified. Leigh shook her head. "What's your name?" She asked. Summer looked at her, distraught. "Summer." She said, and they both embraced each other. The floor seemed to disappear to, and all that was left was metal. Summer opened her eyes, and this seemed almost completely different. What just happened? She started to cry, and when she looked at Leigh, Leigh was crying too. "Are you sure this is Silent Hill?" Summer asked Leigh. Leigh shook her head. "I don't know what's what anymore."


	5. Chapter 5 - Rotting Bodies

Summer Almost screamed when she saw it. It was a girl... Her face looked all zipped up. She just held Leigh closer to her and shook, no sound able to come from her mouth. She was paralyzed with fear. The girl's hair was a light green and she had a dark purple, rotten body. She didn't have any legs. There was a skirt, then just bone. She wore boots that laced up to her knees. She had on a light blue hood, from what Summer could tell. It was all stained up, though.

Leigh sat up after she felt her body squeezed. Whenever she looked at the being, it vanished. "W-What was that?" She asked, sitting up. Summer was just shaking her head, so pale that you would've needed a light to see her face in this darkness. "It's gone... I uh... I might've just been seeing things... Did you see it?" She turned to Leigh. Leigh nodded. "For a second there." Leigh said, standing up. She was thinking about that thing with purple hair from before. But this thing had green hair... So it wasn't a hallucination...? She just turned and looked back at Summer. Summer stood up, trembling. "What's going on here? It's even darker than it had been before! A-and..." She looked around. There was blood on anything and everything. "I-it's gross, it smells bad, too..." She said, then started walking back around, over to the door when there was a loud bang. Next thing she knew, a dead body was on top of her. It had come from one of the lockers. Leigh jumped at the bang, startled. Then shrieked when the light was gone. Summer managed to push the body off of her. The body had clothes on, but it was so bloody it was hard to tell what they were. They kinda looked furry. She shook it off. now she had blood smeared on her neck and legs mostly. that's where the person was bleeding the most from. She frowned and rubbed at it. "E-ew..." She said, then noticed a key was sitting on her chest. She picked it up, confused. "This must've fell out of that...thing..." She stood back up and patted herself off. She looked at Leigh. who looked extremely disgusted. "Mhm." She whispered, nodding. "Yeah... I wonder where that Key leads to..." Leigh shrugged. "I guess we should just try to get out of here." Summer nodded and looked back in the locker one more time. There she found bullets for her gun. "Yes!" She said, then picked them up and re-loaded her gun. "Alright. Now we should leave." She said, hurrying out before more dead bodies could pile on her. She didn't want to check the other lockers, she wasn't willing to take the chance.

She moved towards the staircase first. the door to that hall was broken though. She pushed and pulled, but it wouldn't budge. Leigh hit it with the baseball bat, but it was no use. "Ah. Shoot." She snapped. "Sorry." Summer shook her head. "No, I don't think you could've helped this, just... What happened here, anyways?" She said, looking at the walls, then at the ceiling. "What's that room?" she said, pointing tot he second door in this hall. Leigh walked over to it. "The music room. Hey, It sounds like someone's in there, playing the piano!" She said, smiling. "Maybe we aren't alone." SHe said, then pulled on the door. It wasn't budging. "Uh... Hello?" she yelled, then started knocking on the door. "Is anybody in there?" she said. THe Piano just got louder. She knocked louder, then hit the door with her bat. It was all Silent. "Hey, We're not here to scare you, we just..." Summer patted her shoulder and shook her head. "I don't think anyone's in there. Any if there is, I don't believe they're coming out." She said, then walked out to the door on the end, in a hope to find the stairs in this hall available. the second she opened the door though, there was static blaring. She ran out into the hall, ready to beat a monster down. Leigh followed behind, then ran at one. There were three, Two of the one's with arms in their face, and one that was crawling around on the ground. Leigh got hit though, not aware that arms would bust out and scratch her. Summer was doing well, until the monster on the floor hit her. She fell down, but then got back up. She was hit by the monster one more, before she started hitting them both with one swing. Leigh came over and helped her out after she'd finished hers off. All three monsters defeated, the static began to clear out. Leigh held her chest, the place that had been scratched. "A-ah..." It was bleeding. Summer was holding her arm, which hurt more than her leg. Both had been hurt though in this encounter. "Here..." Summer said and handed one of those small red drinks to Leigh. "Take this, It'll make you feel better." She said. Leigh just looked at her and drunk it, then smiled. "Your right!" she didn't hurt anymore and she felt a burst of energy. Sweet! She jumped. "Maybe we can find a light for me somewhere soon." She said, then frowned. She walked forwards, then noticed the ground was caved here too. "Awh. Maybe we can move through the class rooms..." She looked over at Summer.

SUmmer was holding her stomach and her mouth. "H-hold, I-i don't feel very good..." She said, suddenly sick. was all of this suddenly getting to her? She waddled over to the girl's bathroom. Locked, but not broken it seemed. She pulled that key out. it was bloody and slippery. She hurried and unlocked the bathroom, then dropped the key. "I-i'm gonna wash off..." She said, then hurried in. She leaned over the sink and gasped. She caught her breath, but she was still feeling pretty hurt. Leigh walked in. "Hey, Don't leave me like that! There are monsters out there... Are you alright?" She asked, moving closer. "Sorry, I just don't have a light and... It's scary..." Summer shook her head. "I know. I'm sorry." she said, wiping the sweat off her face. She turned on the faucet. Sweet, clear water. She rubbed it on the stained parts of her clothes. They weren't as bad, and her neck was clean now. "I'm surprised the water works..." But right as she said that, the faucet started to spurt. They both jumped and backed away. It eventually stopped. "Awh... I should've kept my mouth shut..." She frowned. Leigh patted her back. "It's cool..." But they heard gurgling noises. blood started spilling out, and it was almost like veins started to grow out of the sink. Detested, they both made their ways over to the stalls. There were three, but one wouldn't open. The other had a health drink laying in the middle of the floor. Summer gasped and picked it up. "Awesome!" She drunk it, and smiled. She felt better again, and then set the bottle down. Leigh gagged. "U-ughhnn..." She hurried away from the stall at the very end. "What is it?" Summer asked, but she felt she already knew. She looked. Tied up and gashed everywhere, was another dead body. "W-why would someone do this? And..." she hurried out. "How long has it been there?" she thought to herself. Hurrying out, the both of them went back to where there was no ground. "Let's just go to the classroom." SUmmer exclaimed. She was shocked when there was light in there. It was still nasty, but the light was nice. She toggled the light switch, hesitant to believe that the lights actually worked in here. They did! Leigh ran to the lockers in the classrooms. "Hey, turn the light off." Summer frowned, but did so, hesitantly and confused. Leigh opened the locker and found a light! "Yeah!" She took it out of the locker and put it in her pocket. "That's so much better." she grinned. Summer just nodded, then turned the light back on. "I like this room." she said, looking around. In the desk she found more ammo. "Wonder what a teacher would do with bullets." She said, putting them away. "What this...?" She said, then picked up a lined paper, stained in blood on the desk. She read it to herself.

"_I feel sorry for her. Couldn't you cut her even a little slack? You know about her past, what she's been through. lighten up. Nobody in this school is ever on her side, But me. I hope you understand, I just don't think giving her detention over standing her ground was fair_.

-_Mrs. Lundeyman_"

Summer frowned. Poor girl... "Hey, Leigh. Do you know who this person is talking about? Mrs... Lundeyman?" She said, reading the name again. Leigh hurried over, frowning. she snatched letter up, then read it quickly. "Ah, no. Sorry. I don't pay attention much around here." She shrugged. "Unless it's school work." She said, crumbling the paper up and throwing it into the trash. "Come on, we don't have time to be reading teacher notes. They aren't important." She said, then hurried into the other class room through the door that connected them. Summer turned and stared at the solitary desk and bin. There was just something about it... More to that letter. She shook the thought off and looked forward, walking away from the questionable letter.


	6. Chapter 6 -- Crumbled Letters

In the room after, there was also light. There were three desks, one on its side, one upside down, and one standing up and facing the two girls. "Well, that's weird." Leigh said, looking strangely at the desks. "Yeah. 'Cause nothing else has been weird around here." She said chuckling. "Let's just go to the stairs." She said with a smile. The door to the hall was locked though. "What? But… where's the key?" Leigh exclaimed. Summer pulled the key that they had found on the body. Way too small to even remotely fit for that hole. Summer just shook her head and put it back up. "If the key doesn't fit, then we're stranded." She said, obviously worried. Summer frowned. "No kidding! And I bet my dad is really worried too…" Leigh looked over at her the widest eyes. "Dad?" She said, and then stared. "What do you mean, 'Dad'!?" She said, looking rather angry. "Uh… His name's Frank." She said, confused and a little frightened. She shuffled her feet. Why did it matter if she had a dad? Daddy issues?

Leigh frowned. "Sorry, I uh—Frank, huh? Sounds…cool." Summer shook her head. "it's fine… let's just try to think of a plan…" she said, then turned to leave. "Oh… What's this?" she said, grabbing a note. It had been written sort of hurriedly… or maybe by someone incapable of writing well.

"_When the two join, a bond shall be diminished._

_What was attempted will then be finished."_

"Two of what?" Leigh said, looking over her shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean?" She said, getting on her tippy toes to look over Summer's shoulder. Summer shrugged. "I dunno…" She said and opened the desk. "There isn't anything in here but a Health Drink." She said, putting it in her pocket. "We might as well check the others, right?" Leigh nodded. "Right." She felt awkward, stupid almost. She'd yelled at Summer – But she didn't mean to. She flipped a desk over, and she heard something rattling in it. She opened it carefully, making sure there wasn't something else disgusting inside. "Oh… It's a weird handle. It looks like a key, almost." She said, then turned to Summer. Summer was crouched over, opening the desk that was on its side. A little key shaped piece fell out. Grinning, she held it up. Both of them moved towards the other, holding out the piece. Summer snapped them together. They could almost leave this terrible place. Dashing over to the door, Summer shoved the key in. Leigh followed quickly behind, and then smiled. "It fits!" Summer turned it and the door miraculously opened. Sighing a sigh of relief, they walked through the ajar door. Moving out of the classrooms, looking down. The trench extended all the way here. Both began to hear static. First quiet, then loud. Hopping before them was an almost scarecrow like puppet. Sewn together with white cloth and four long arms, it had a smile almost drawn on its face. It looked as if it had been drawn with a black paint marker. It had four arms, the ones closer to the back were reaching for and grabbing the face. The other two hands were trying to pull the hands off, until it saw both the girls. Gasping, Leigh backed up. Summer pulled out her gun, slowly approaching it. It gasped, it sounded like a little girl. It then pointed to Summer, and turned around. On the other side was an extremely angry face, and it's hands starting reaching out for Summer. It was squealing and screeching. Summer shot it, only twice, and it fell. Leigh ran over to it and kicked it, putting it to death. She sighed, "Man, these monsters… I don't think I can ever forget them…" She said and looked at the angry face. She kind of felt sorry for it. She turned to the stairs, and just stared at them. Summer looked over and snapped. "Oh man…" They were more than inaccessible. "Ugh, what is that smell?" She asked rhetorically and put her hands over her face to block out the horrid smell. A rope was moving from where the stairs had once been, much like an elevator. Carried by a noose, a rotting body was exposed. Guts were spilling out all over. Leigh screeched and then backed up. 'U-ugh, O-oh… god…" she said, but luckily the body was gone fast enough. Summer just fell to her knees, holding her mouth. "T-that so… disgusting... Ugh..." She grabbed her stomach. "I hope I don't puke…"She said, standing up with wobbly knees. She hurried through the doors and sighed - relieved. Whenever there was no static, she hurried to the double doors in front of her. "Hey, wait up!" Leigh called and ran behind her. The doors were broken, however. "Ugh…" She leaned her forehead up against them. "Okay, so…' Leigh patted her shoulder. "There's a staircase in this hall… and there's also a door leading to the hallway through this door…!" She said, presenting the room. Summer smiled but not too hopeful as half these doors didn't even work. She jiggled the handle, and then smiled. She pulled out the key they'd saved and unlocked this room. Stepping in, she frowned when she saw a little girl in the corner. She had mid length light brown hair. She was holding a flashlight close to her. She looked up at Leigh and Summer with a start. She squealed and packed up against the wall further. She had bright blue eyes, and looked to be about 9 or 10. The young girl was wearing an orange shirt with a red skirt that had bright pink polka-dots on it. The skirt was also lacey, much like her socks which were paired with pink tennis shoes. This helpless child looked up at the both of them, her light brown hair falling behind her shoulders.

"Hey…." Summer approached her calmly. "We're not here to hurt you." She said smiling extending a hand. "What are you doing here?" The girl looked up at her, and then stood. "Uh… I don't know whether to trust you guys or not…" She said, frowning and looking around. "Why would we want to hurt you? We're just trying to get out of here." Leigh said, approaching her. "What's your name, Sweetheart?" Summer said, bending down so she was level. The girl looked up and then down, smiling and blushing. "My name's Chloe." She shuffled her feet. "Chloe Andors." She said. Shaking Summer's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Chloe. I'm Summer Sunderland." She said, and then looked at Leigh. Her face twitched, it looked out of irritation. "This is my friend, Leigh…" She looked at Leigh so she could finish. What was her last name? Brou—that's as far as she thought, then it escaped her. What? How did she remotely know that? "Broughton." Leigh said, brushing her hair with her fingers. "Was it you who heard me playing piano?" She asked, somewhat shyly.

"Yeah…" Summer said, looking at her, surprised. "You were good, but how did you get here before us?" She said, looking around. Chloe giggled. "I walked, silly." She said, smiling. Summer smiled down at her. "Why don't you stay with us for awhile? We've got protection." She said, and then reached into her pocket and pulled her gun out. "See?" She said, but that obviously scared Chloe. She screamed and ran for the door. "Wait!" Summer called and ran for the door. Chloe slammed it behind her, and then ran away. Summer opened the door quickly, looking around. She was gone, completely gone. "Chloe?" She said, but then felt herself be dragged back into the room. "No use going after her… She's gone." Leigh said, frowning and shutting the door. Obviously upset, Summer frowned. "Do you know her or something?" Leigh shook her head, replying. "No, it was weird. I don't think she's from here" Leigh said, scratching her head from behind her hood. Summer looked around the initially bare room. She noticed a pack of bullets in the corner though, and a crumbled up piece of paper. She leaned down and picked the bullets up, putting them in her pocket. She then picked up the paper and unfolded it. Written in blue ink, with some letters smudged the note said

"_She's so nasty. (_) smells how she shou(_)d though, like trash. _

_More like death – She's so we(_). I wish they'd finish what they'd started."_

The rest was torn. It didn't really matter, as Leigh said. She dropped the note and went for the door, Leigh was waiting for her there. "What was it about?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Just some girl people were picking on." She said, opening the door. There was a bit of floor, but then just a long metal beam that stretched from this half of the hallway to the stairs. "I-I guess… We should walk on it." Leigh said, frowning. Leigh took a step forward, and proceeded to look down. "It looks like the stairs are okay over there, though." She said, shortly after though she started sweating. There was nearly a same response from Summer, so she wiped her head. "I-I'll go first, then." She said and took the first stem on the metal beam. "Be careful!" Leigh yelled. Summer nodded, moving forward, trying to be as balanced as possible. After about 7 steps, Leigh took her turn and joined Summer on the long rusty beam. There was a little click every time one of them stepped on the pole, and it echoed of the walls. Summer made it the other end and jumped when she did. Seven steps later, Leigh sighed happily and hugged Summer when she'd made to the stairs. "Whew!" She said, then stared at the stairs. "I guess it's time for us to go now." She said, smiling. She started on the stairs, and Summer followed close behind her, extremely happy. They got to the first floor, but frowned when they saw the floor caved in were the lobby doors were. When the examined it further, there was a ladder where the lobby doors were, and it was coming from the basement.

"Looks like we're gonna have to go down there if we want to leave." She said, then started heading towards the double doors. Summer stared, obviously extremely disappointed. She thought she was going to get to leave. She turned and moved out with Leigh, going downstairs. They both looked around, and headed for the Boiler room. After no sign of any access, the two of them went to the Basement Storage. Once they entered, Summer began picking up the health drinks and ammo. She noticed a wrench, so she picked it up. "I think I'm going to fight with this! We could also use it I bet." She said. Leigh looked over at her as she filled her pockets. "It's a whole first aid kit." She said, smiling. "Awesome." She said and looked at Summer as she grabbed the door handle that was in the very back of the room.

"I wonder what's on the other end." Leigh said nervously. "It could be a spider. I hate them!" She said and shuddered. Summer nodded. "What if they could fly? We'd really be in hell, wouldn't we?"


	7. Chapter 7 - Fluttering Wings

Leigh opened the door and stepped in. "Hey! There's the ladder! I bet my key is down here too!" She said, stepping forward excitedly. Her steps broke into an excited run. Summer joined her - ecstatic. "Now I'll be able to get home sooner!" She thought excitedly. But for some reason, the thought of going home wasn't as thrilling as it had been before. It was almost like something was pulling her here, telling her to stay. She didn't know what though, but at the same time she knew Frank would be missing her. She looked at the ladder and frowned. Well, that wasn't exactly her leaving the whole town, she could leave here and not have to leave.

Leigh picked up the key and put it in her pocket, smiling. "Hey, I guess we should take the latter and go home now." She said. "Well, to my house." She started towards the latter and Summer followed close behind. She turned and was startled to see a long hairy limb come from out of the shadows. She backed up and grabbed Leigh's arm. Leigh turned. "What is it? O-oh god! I-I..!" She started climbing up the latter, but fell off shortly after due to it's shaking. She stood up with tears practically in her eyes. Summer was just pale-faced and trembling. She backed away, as a giant spider approached them. Summer pulled out her gun, and Leigh got her bat.

"So how should we fight this?" She said as it started running at them. Summer went one way, while Leigh went the opposite. It turned to Summer, and Summer shrieked. Leigh just watched as Summer shot it, but when if fell down Summer started yelling "Hit it! With your bat!" Leigh ran towards it but it was too late. It stood back up and started crawling closer to Summer. Summer shot it again until she was out of Ammo, then the Spider crawled on top over her. She screamed and reached for her Steel Pipe. She started hitting it repeatedly, until it stopped for a moment. She managed to slide out from under it, to see Leigh hitting it from above. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, but then screamed again after she'd found she fell into a giant web in the corner of the room. She looked around, there was some of the monsters they fought stuck too, but they'd already been killed. The spider threw Leigh off of it, where she hit the web upside down. she began struggling and Summer shook her head. "Stop, you'll make it worse!" Leigh learned that the hard way though. She whimpered and looked down at Summer, who had her eyes closed and was whispering prayers. "I don't think god can save us, Summer."

Summer fell, the web was still attached to her but she wasn't attached to the web. When she turned to see if Leigh was still there, She wasn't. She was next to her, rubbing her head. the spider was chasing something else now. That something began crawling up the ladder, and Leigh stood and screamed "Go Chloe! Climb!" Summer stood up quickly too. "Climb!" She had no idea little Chloe had saved them. Chloe was about to be safe, until the spider ran back over to the web. Leigh and Summer ran to one side, but were confused whenever it paid no attention to them. It cut open a sack and it seemed like a million spiders rushed out. Summer grabbed Leigh and Leigh grabbed Summer. They both screamed, and even more so when the little ones began to take flight. Little moth-like wings began to flutter here and there, and over to Chloe. Chloe managed to get to the lobby and out the door though. Summer and Leigh stood back to back, swatting at all the spiders with their weapons. "There's no way we can kill all of these, we need to get out." Summer said, and Leigh nodded. Leigh ran for the ladder and started climbing with all of her might. She reached the top and yelled for Summer. "Come on Summer, you can do this! Climb like you've never climbed before!" Summer would've climbed more quickly, but she could only climb with one arm because she was swatting with the other. She got to the top where Leigh already had the door open. "Come on!" She called. Summer ran and even fell down the small stairs in front of the school, but was relieved whenever She saw it was calm outside. foggy, but calm. Leigh slammed the door shut and walked over to her. She handed her a health drink. Summer drank it and smiled. She felt better, but not at her best. Leigh was crossing her arms. "Come on, get up! Let's get as far away from here as possible!" Summer stood, stretching. "Yeah. Let's."


	8. Chapter 8 - Bachman Road

"Alright, So..." Summer looked around. "Where's your house at?" she said, looking at the big trench. "Erm..." Leigh looked puzzled. "It's on Sander's street..." She said, looking down at the trench. She walked over to it, frowning. "You were right, I... I'm sorry." "Sander's street?" She pulled out her map and stared at it. "That's-" " I know, It's in South Silent Hill." She said, looking at Summer with a look that implied "So?" "Yeah, It's in _South_ South Silent Hill even!" She said, scratching her head under her hat. Why do you go to a school this far away?" Leigh shrugged, answering. "I ride the bus here. It's the only school in Silent Hill, You know." she said, frowning. "I guess so." She sighed. "How do we get there?" The said. Leigh looked over at her. "Bachman road. the road you came from, I'm guessing." "Oh, We can get my bike from there!" She said, smiling. "Come on, we have to go around the trench this way!" She said, beckoning Leigh. Leigh blinked and followed, looking around. "I wonder why everyone left." She whispered.

They went through the Gordon House once again, which Leigh was somewhat uncomfortable with. "You don't just walk into people's houses." "Well the person isn't even here so finder's keepers." Summer said jokingly, walking out. They made their way to Bachman road, but it was caved in from there. Leigh's face went pale. "Are we going to have to go down there, how deep is it? Maybe there's another way, over by the school! I wouldn't mind walking through the forest." Then she shuddered. "Actually, maybe I would, with all these weird monsters around..." Summer threw a rock. "I can't tell, the fog is too thick." She looked around. "What about Central Silent Hill? Is there a way through there?" Leigh shrugged. "I've never been there, really." She said. "I know the bridge is on Bloch Street, I think it leads to Sagan Street." Summer nodded. "What way is that?" "Should be just up from here, It's the street the church is on. Those are some funny people, in that church. I don't pay much attention to them though." She said and began walking. "I wonder how Chloe is." Summer said, and Leigh shook her head, showing a bit of boredom. "She's a kid. She'd probably just slow us down." She shrugged. Summer frowned. "She's a little kid! Exactly! How could you rather leave her in a place like this, a place with these monsters." Leigh almost glared. "You tell me. Here we are." She said, changing almost immediately - From going to rude and glaring to calm. Summer just stared at her in confusion. "So... Turn Right, and then straight?" She said, and Leigh nodded. "Yeah, Then just go for a while. I guess we'll have to maneuver our way around from there."

After walking to Sagan street, they had begun to turn on Crichton Street, but they heard foot steps, and saw a figure walking away. Hey!" Summer called, running after them. They'd already gotten too far in the fog though, it was too late. "Come on, Let's go after them! Maybe it was Chloe!" She said, and Leigh followed reluctantly. "You know when I said they'd slow us down I wasn't lying." She said, seeing them turn on Wilson Street. She got ahead of Summer, due to the fact that Summer hadn't seen them through the fog. Summer got in front of her though, and saw them go into "Theater Three". She stared, then looked back at Leigh. "Well... Come on, I guess." Leigh looked irritated, but she followed Summer in anyways. "Not slowing us down at all, I see. I don't even like movie theaters." Leigh whispered, crossing her arms. "It's fine Leigh, Maybe they could help us." she said, a smile on her face.

Just then, a Rose fell in front of the two.

"That's weird, where did this come from?" Summer said, picking it up, examining it. She pricked herself on a thorn. Frowning, she extended her hand to give it to Leigh.

"Maybe a Flower Shop."


	9. Chapter 9 - Locked Box

"Well, anyways, maybe we should look around to see who was making that noise..." She said, looking around as she put the delicate flower in her pocket. For some odd reason, she didn't want to throw it away. She could just leave it, but something told her she needed to keep it. Leigh eyes it with a look of curiously and anticipation. She nodded and started walking towards the counter. "Haven't you been here before, Leigh?" Summer asked, following the blond girl. Leigh shook her head. I rarely go to Central Silent Hill. She said, ringing the bell. The sharp sound of the bell echoed off the walls, and not unexpectedly, nobody came. "I wonder what's going on here..." Leigh said, a perplexed look on her face. "Everybody is just gone. It doesn't make sense." Summer looked up at the ceiling. "There's something wrong with this whole town... It's not just the fog..." She said and stared out the window. "I guess it's a little late to be thinking that, but why are we the only one's still wandering around other than those monsters?" She said, watching Leigh climb over the counter. Leigh shook her head. "There's still Chloe. But let's not think too much about that, I'd suggest we just try to get home." She said and picked up a Three Musketeers. "This is my favorite. What's yours?" She asked, and Summer pointed to the Three Musketeers box. Leigh handed the candy bar to Summer, Who ate it rather quickly. "Y'Know, I feel better after eating this." She sat on the counter, staring at her chocolate candy bar. She looked at her shoes that were bloody. Being a girl, she thought of her hygiene as one of her top priorities. "Hey, maybe we could find a place to wash our clothes and take a shower. Like one of the abandoned houses, maybe." She said, finishing her candy bar and stepping down to the inside of the counter. Leigh nodded. "Yeah, I could go for a shower. And some clean clothes. I would keep this jacket though..." She said, petting the soft purple fur. Summer stared at her dark green jacket and smiled. "I'd keep this, too. I like it." She said, Pulling out the picture of a woman. "Have you ever seen her? I have, In my dad's apartment. Well, pictures."

Leigh just stared. "You know, I think I might have. She was with a blonde guy, and they were just walking around Silent Hill together. They really did seem like they were in love." She said, then shook her head. "But it's none of our business. Come on." She said, going to open the entrance tot he back room, but it wouldn't open. She frowned and pulled. "Maybe they are actually hiding in the theaters?" She said, hopping back over the top. "Maybe." Summer nodded, and followed her. She went for the door, opening it. Static blared and she ran forward, swinging her pipe every which way, until she found the monster. it was the ones that were on sticks. She beat it until it dropped, and Leigh stood at the sidelines and watched, not seeing there was much she could so. Summer stomped on it, and that was that. "Well, I guess we could go into the first. Oh, I forgot to mention. Isn't it strange that All the lights are off?" She said to Leigh, who just glanced at her and nodded. "Yeah... It is pretty weird." She said, scratching her head. She looked back and forth in the seats. She found some gun Ammo. "Hey, Summer, Here's so Ammo you could use!" She said and threw it. Summer didn't catch it though, so she bent down to pick it up. Under the seats, she found a box with a bunch of different locks on it. She pulled it out, confused. "I wonder what's in this box and why it would be so important..." She said, looking at all the chains. Leigh shrugged. "Who knows, I-" Just then she was cut off by a loud static noise. They checked the radio, but it wasn't making the noise. "Uhm, What is..." She looked over to see the screen flashing and fading in and out. Eventually it stayed though. It was an advertisement, showing blue skies and a fun amusement park. A quiet lake and a hotel to stay in. A happy neighborhood. "It would be nice if it had stayed that way" said Leigh, her eyes seemingly in another place. Summer nodded, then shook her head. "I bet it was nice." But for some reason, she felt she'd known a time in this town like that some time ago.


	10. Chapter 10 - Purple Pigtails

**Hey guys! This is my first author's note! I would just like to thank all of you for reading this story. I already have it all planned out, so don't worry about me stopping anytime soon, if you were. If you were, thank you very, very much! I appreciate every review. Thank you. **

Summer stared at the locked box for about a minute, then just shook her head. "I kinda want to find the keys, I mean, what is so important that somebody hid it under the seats and locked it?" She said, looking around, then gasped suddenly. "I bet it was Chloe's, and that's why she came in here!" She said smiling. Leigh just stared at her blankly. "I honestly just want to go home." She said, staring at the box. "But I guess." She said, putting the medium sized box in her pocket. Summer walked back up the stairs and into the hallway. She heard somebody run, and instantly turned to look at them. She had just missed them though, but she saw them run back out into the lobby. She ran up the hallway, leaving Leigh behind. For a split second, Summer had saw that girl again - the one with light green hair. She was bleeding and moaning and groaning. Summer stepped back, startled when she bumped into something. But it was only Leigh. Leigh had walked back over to Summer, with an upset look on her face. "Oh, hey, sorry I left you." She said, some-what excited. "But the person ran in here! I just don't know where…" Leigh stared at her with a face of surprise and almost anger. "After you leave somebody like that, saying sorry doesn't just fix it." She said it, irritated. Summer's eyed widened. "Sorry, then. Just keep up next time." She said, shrugging it off. Leigh kept blowing up at her, what was with this girl? One second she was fine, then next, she was… well, yelling or just angry. Maybe it was just that time of the month. She stared forward, to where that girl was. "Did you see her?" she said, not surprised she had disappeared. "Who, Chloe?" Leigh said, putting a hand on her hip. "No, That girl just now… didn't you hear her?" She asked, confused. Maybe this place was getting to her. She just took a deep breath and sighed.

"Never mind. I… let's go find that person. It defiantly wasn't Chloe. They were taller and they were built like a boy." She said, walking forward. "Maybe they went to the bathrooms?" Leigh suggested, shaking her head. Summer just walked forward, but stopped when she heard a crash directly to her right, where the counter was. "Behind the counter then…" she said, jumping back over, Leigh following her close by. Summer went to open the door, but found no success. "Locked. From the inside, too." She whispered, making a disappointed face. Leigh just shrugged. "Oh well, let's get out of here then." She said, but when she turned, she saw the wall paper peel and the rust show. "O-oh no…." she said, backing up. Summer turned around when she heard the loud noise, everything creaking. "No…" said, obviously upset by this sudden change of décor. She crawled under the counter where Leigh followed. She closed her eyes, and even after the noise stopped, she had her eyes closed tightly. Leigh opened her eyes however, and saw the girl with purple hair very close now. Right in front of her, smiling. Purple pigtails, a stitched up face. The stitches went all the way to her earlobes on each side, meeting in the middle where her mouth was. She also had a button where her right eyes should've been, and stitched going vertically from her forehead to her cheek. She didn't have a stomach. You could see the bottom of her ribs, her shirt was ripped up below her chest to the point you could see she only had ribs and a spine. There weren't any organs, but there was blood, dripping out of her shirt. Leigh screamed when the girl across stared at her, the whites of her eyes black, small pupils and white irises. She seemed to smile even more, a small sigh escaping those bloody lips. But right when Summer looked up, the girl vanished. "W-What is it, Leigh?" She asked, scratching her head in confusion. "we'll get out of here, like last time." She said, standing up. "It'll be okay… I hope…" she said, feeling something heavier in her pocket. It was heavier than it had been before, at least. When she pulled out the delicate flower, it was metal. There was a pink crystal in the middle. The small flower was still very beautiful, but now with a different charm. She put it back, then stared at Leigh. Leigh shook her head. "A girl just now… She had… P-purple hair…" Summer had at first looked excited at this news, but then somewhat disappointed and confused. "Her hair wasn't green?" She asked, scratching under her cap. Leigh stood with her, calming down. "No. it was definitely purple. And her face! It had stitches all over it. She was bleeding but she was smiling…" She said, shuddering. Summer just shook her head and patted her back. "Don't worry. I saw a girl with green hair earlier, but she had zippers." She said, going over the now dark and bloody counter. Leigh followed, not much caring for the blood. "We are seriously going to need showers…" She said, walking forward. Summer nodded, smiling. When she looked down though, to her surprise, there was a crude drawing of a zigzagged line in blood. Summer stepped back, but her hands up. "Whoa, what is up…?" She said, looking to see Leigh's reaction. Leigh again didn't seem too bothered by the blood. She shrugged. "Kinda looks like stairs." She said, looking up at the door in front of them instead. "Let's just leave, okay?"She said. Summer shook her head. "No, we gotta find that guy! He's in trouble…" Leigh just stared at her. "What is with you. Hey, we survived, didn't we? Exactly! What makes you think they couldn't? You didn't care about anybody before, anyways." "before? You've only known me for a few hours!" She said, shaking her head. "We need to find him!" Leigh just shook her head, but when she went to open the door, it was locked. She crossed her arms and turned back around. "I guess I'll stick around, then." Summer frowned at her. "Are you on your period or something?" she said, shaking her head, obviously irritated. "You keep yelling at me." Leigh just stared at her with wide eyes. "No, I uhm. I'm sorry. This is just stressful." She said, realizing the way she was acting. If she kept this up, Summer would leave her.

Again.


	11. Chapter 11 - Static Screens

Leigh walked up to Summer and looked around. "So, I guess they're behind the counter? And maybe this is a clue… to maybe go up the stairs? But where are they?" She said, scratching her head. Summer was also scratching her head, and then shrugged. "I suppose so. I guess we should just search the place for a key to get inside the storage." Leigh nodded. "Yeah. Dunno. Let's just look around…" Summer nodded. "Alright. I think we should check the bathrooms for health drinks or something." She said, walking towards the girls restroom. She opened the door, startled when static started blaring. She hadn't seen a monster for awhile! It was the one with two of everything, and it was crawling fast. It jumped on Summer and wrapped two of its arms around her neck. "H-help!?" she choked out, looking to Leigh. Leigh just nodded and hit it with her baseball bat, and it went flying off. Summer scrambled to get to her feet, while Leigh stomped on it. "That was weird… They've never tried that…" She said, rubbing her throat. Leigh shrugged and walked into a stall, then came back out with a health drink. "Here, drink this." She said, tossing it. Luckily, summer grabbed it before it could hit the ground and shatter. She stared at Leigh. "What if this had broken?" She said, gulping it down. "Then we'd be out of health." She said, going into the middle stall. She walked out, holding her stomach and mouth. "O-oh god…. It's another body…" She said, gasping and wiping her forehead. "I just can't get used to this." She said, shaking her head and stumbling out. Leigh checked the last stall – that in which only had a dirty toilet. They both walked to the boy's restrooms, Leigh following Summer. Summer heard a crying on the other side. She opened the door quickly, worrying.

They saw little feet wearing pink tennis shoes and lacey white socks. "Chloe!" Summer said, running into the stall. Chloe stared up at Summer with wide eyes, and for whatever reason stopped crying completely. Summer was startled by her reaction, but just patted her head. "Hey! We've been looking for y—" But before she could finish her sentence, Chloe jumped up and ran out. Leigh had even tried to grab her, but little Chloe was too fast. "Chloe…" Summer whispered, sighing. "come on, we gotta get her!" she said, running out as again Leigh followed. They were too late though, there were no clues that Chloe had been here. "She sure is fast. That must be how she's survived for so long! Oh well, I guess now it's time to try and find her. I could've sworn I saw a guy though. Actually, I have been seeing things lately… I hope." She said, shaking her ehad sadly at the ground. She turned to leigh, who just nodded. "I think there's 12 Screen rooms in here, so we should get started… She said, walking back through the double doors on the right side, the ones she had come out of. She went to Screen one, who's title was blinking in and out. It died though, after she walked under it. Leigh was obviously creeped out by the sudden change of atmosphere. "This sure was a cute place, too." She said, as they walked into the big room filled with empty seats. There was static though, so they definitely weren't alone. They could hear it moaning, groaning. No… there were two. Two voices, but where? Leigh had saw them first, struggling. There were indeed two creatures, but they were so close to each other and awkwardly positioned. "W-What are they do—" The screen turned on, a heavy static was displayed. There wasn't noise but the static on the screen wouldn't let anything through. But it allowed enough light to display the two feminine monsters barb-wired together. There was a terrifying shriek when they both saw each other. The monster became furious and began to shuffle towards them. Two hands were free and swinging. 'W-What do we do? This thing is… well…" It screamed in Leigh's face, where Leigh just closed her eyes and hissed almost. Summer hit the both of them off, but made them more free than they were. They moved more freely, and quickly. Leigh hit them in the back and they doubled over. However, when they stood, the both of them freed themselves from each other. They both went for one of the two girls, and Summer was again tackled to the ground. Leigh hit the one charging for her off, stepping on it. It had died, so she turned to Summer. She hit the monster off and kicked it. That wouldn't didn't have a lot of time to really hurt her. She stood up and kicked it about three time until it stopped moving. "Are you done" Leigh asked with an un-amused look. She smirked then, showing her sarcasm. "Yeah." Summer said, wiping her forehead. They looked around the room and found a health kit and 6 bullets. "I'm going to save these this time…" She said, putting them in her pockets. They left the room and headed for Screen 2. Jammed. Summer sighed with Leigh and they moved on to Screen 4. It was, too, locked. They turned to screen 3, and it was jammed. They moved on to five, which opened. The screen was torn, obviously not about to turn on like the last two. "Hey, a key! But it's so high…" Sumer said, running to it. It was suspended by a rope, hanging far out of her reach. "Leigh, could you…?" Leigh walked over, but Leigh was the same height so there wasn't much to be done. "What if I got on your shoulders?" she said, and Leigh instantly shook her head. "No! That's… ugh. Okay. Fine." She said, kneeling down, rolling her eyes. Summer clapped and climbed on, smiling. Leigh swayed back and forth before they were finally stable, and then Summer reached as high as she could and pulled they key down along with some rubble. All the rubble fell on Leigh, and summer helped get it off. "Ughhhn." Leigh sat up and looked around. "We need a health drink…" She mumbled, shaking her head. Summer snapped her fingers. "We don't need that! Besides I don't know whether a health drink will heal that kind of damage. Let's try a med kit." She said opening it up. "oh wow, there's lots of stuff in here." She said, cleaning Leigh up. Leigh stood after, putting her hands on her hips. "Not bad." She said, then nodded. "Thanks." She said. Summer nodded as well and grinned. "No problem!" Pretty proud of herself. She pointed to the door. "Maybe we should go back to Screen four, it was locked." She said, walking forward. Leigh followed, shrugging. "I don't really care where we go, as long as we get out of here." She said, walking to Screen four. Summer pulled out the key and entered it into the key hole. Whenever they walked in, it was all silent. "No wonder they call this place Silent Hill." Summer said, her voice resounding against the walls. She walked forward and tripped over nothing it would seem. She just shrugged it off as her own two feet. She was clumsy, so it wasn't that farfetched. She looked under the seats again like last time, noticing something glinting. When she picked it up, Leigh knelt down next to her. "Did you find something?" She asked, staring down at the treasure. It was another metal flower, much like the other. Almost congruent, besides the fact that the jewel was purple. She looked up at Leigh. "How strange." She said, placing it in her pocket. "Wonder where that leads to."


End file.
